Standing In Front of You
by ivoryebonykeys
Summary: It was all just a dream. Eyes closed and my mind in unconsciousness, I watched the dark hedgehog approach me with his arms longing for me. I did not approach him, I did not want to be betrayed again; why subjected myself to these feelings again? Shadamy songfic! Changed the song Sweet Talker to Standing in Front of You.


**Hey hey hey! Alright so if you have read this story before, you know that the song used to be Sweet Talker by Carly Rae Jepsen. To be honest, I wasn't happy when I read it over because the song was just too up beat for this story which I wanted to be more of a sad kind of love.**

**Anyways, I changed the song to Standing in Front of You by Kelly Clarkson which fit and I'm sorry for the sudden change. Enjoy the story~**

**I don't own any Sonic characters or songs.**

* * *

_It was all just a dream. Eyes closed and my mind in unconsciousness, I watched the dark hedgehog approach me with his arms longing for me. I did not approach him, I did not want to be betrayed again; why subjected myself to these feelings again?_

"_You left me and never thought to say goodbye." I whispered as the dream began to fade away._

It was just another day for many but I felt unprepared to face it, not after seeing him again. Why would he appear now? I was hypnotized under the spell from his burning red eyes, enticed by his scent and tempted to be in his arms. It was all so real; I wanted to reach out and strike him once. Giving my head a shake, I was back in the busy coffee shop and gave a sigh of despair.

_You say it's easier_  
_Alone and undisturbed_  
_You said yes and danced before_  
_And got your feelings hurt_

Exiting the café with a strawberry milkshake in my hands, I took the bright atmosphere of New York in as I walked across the bustling streets. The night sky was brightly lit from the vibrant colours of Times Square as I came closer to the large attraction. Pulling my brown leather overcoat closer as the night breeze blew by the crowd grew larger as I tried to push by; I had to be extra careful in such large crowds. It was odd that I was the only one pushing past in the opposite direction and that was when I noticed that this crowd wasn't just your normal busy people, but grew panicky and pushed past a little harsher; my milkshake was flung out of my hands and was lost under the rush of feet.

Highly curious as to what was going on and unbelievable pissed at the crazy crowd, I continued to push my way again. What seemed like hours to get through the crowd, the number of people began to die down; I was confused yet relieved from the sudden rush. Turning the corner to face the brightly coloured attraction, I was suddenly blown back by a loud eruption of fire and debris; after rolling a few more times, my ears were filled with a sudden ringing and my vision was a blur.

_You say most days you're good_  
_It's not so bad this room_  
_Why chance the rain today_  
_Even though it's clear and sunny?_

Pushing my body up, I looked up to see what was a large fountain of sparks spew from a few of the large televised screens of the famous Times Square. Looking around in haste, I saw that no one was around and suddenly was pushed back by another explosion; I waited for another painful impact onto the broken grounds but felt the sharp whips of winds along my face. I felt myself placed down onto a cool surface but what seemed like a warm embrace was lifted off of me. Struggling to open my eyes as to what was going on, a warm finger was placed on my forehead and stroked my messy bangs off my face.

"No wounds…" a deep velvet like voice whispers, "you should thank your lucky stars, Miss Rose."

_And you fight it so hard_  
_How to tell if it's real or not_

That voice, it seemed so familiar but my concentration was heavily dragged down into a void of black and everything seemed to lift off me.

I wasn't sure how long I was out for but the dark void began to fade to white and I began to feel myself awaken in my fingertips, legs and soon my eyes fluttered open. It was still dark from the blurriness but white orbs of lights spun around in front of me. Shaking my head, my double vision died down and saw that I was under a rather large tree; it's dark leaves hidden in the night and bright green and yellow leaves brightened by colourful brightly lit crystal balls from big to small which hung on the tree. Pushing myself to sit on my side, I took in the breath taking view above me as I gazed at the rainbow coloured tree; my messy bun was now loose and the light breeze blew my quills down my arms.

_Take a breath and listen_  
_Open up, stop wishin'_  
_All that you've been missin'_  
_Standing in front of you_

"Hello, Rose..." the same velvet voice from before spoke.

Turning my head in the direction of the voice, my eyes shot open to the realization of who my rescuer was and was greeted by his blood red eyes.

"Shadow?" I whisper weakly.

Giving a soft chuckle, he walked over to me, sat down beside me and gently pushed me back onto the soft grass. His eyes glistened from the lights above which died down the flames in his eyes which I usually saw; it was the first time I saw him since Soleanna. He laid down beside me which sent my breathing to suddenly slow down, especially my heart beat. We stared at the bright colours above us in silence, I felt uncomfortable being near him considering the fact that he did leave me after years of friendship.

_Everything you're fearin'_  
_All the walls you're buildin'_  
_Take a chance and reason_  
_Standing in front of you_

"Are we in Central Park, Shadow?" I asked.

"Yes, the city shut off all the electricity to avoid more explosions. We won't get kicked out of here." He said with a sweet smile upon his face.

_That would explain the beautiful crystal colours that hung above us._

"Do you remember anything?" he suddenly spoke.

"Yes…I remember the years of friendship between us and then you decided to leave without saying goodbye." I said sternly.

He looked at me with a hint of surprise and turned away from me, "You wouldn't understand, Rose."

"If you don't feel like explaining to me what happened then don't expect to wait any longer because I'm tired of waiting and worrying over you!" I shouted as I stood up and glared at him.

"You think it's easy, Rose? For the past two years, I've felt nothing but shame and depression! I took the wrong path and I couldn't face the world anymore because no one would face me!" Shadow said angrily as he looked me in the eye, "I almost destroyed something that I promised to protect and I couldn't let that happen again!"

"And yet you decided to come back? Why didn't you stay back on the ARK? You can't just run away from your problems, Shadow!" I said harshly.

_You start to sway again_  
_Feelin' good in your skin_  
_You start to remember when_  
_You didn't have to try_

"I'm not a coward!" Shadow said, his eyes burning with flames.

"You didn't just run away from the world! You ran away from your friends, especially me!" I yelled, "You didn't even consider how we would feel!"

"Everyone would've been happier, Rose! I killed so many, I'm a monster!" Shadow yelled back in fury.

We stared at each other, panting from our argument; we had never yelled at each other like this before. I didn't know what to think or say next, he was near the edge and I restrained from pushing him over. My ear picked up on a light chuckle and I looked up to see him turn and begin to walk from me.

"You're going to leave me again." I whispered.

"Only for your safety." he said as he continued to walk away.

"But you saved me! Without you, I wouldn't even be here!" I stammered.

He gave a nod and turned his head to me, "You really are a silly girl, Rose. I was just watching Times Square from a building top when suddenly all the civilians began to rush out of the area which really confused me until I understood that there had been an announcement that there was a bomber who had hidden a bunch of bombs all over Times Square. When the explosions began…I saw you."

_And then the glitter turns to dust_  
_The color fades enough to make out pictures of a fire_  
_That burns like love_  
_You can close your eyes, don't worry_

"I-...Thank you, Shadow..." I said. In all honesty, I felt like a complete idiot. A silly girl whose curiosity almost got her killed and intervened with someone's day who had to go out of his way to save me, "…and I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked as he turned his full body towards me.

"I don't care about your past! I want you to stay, I'm just so angry with you but I can never stop thinking about you! Even if I want to slap you across the face, I don't want you to leave me again, please." I begged in sorrow.

His voice became soft, "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain but I can't take that risk, Rose." he sighed and began to walk away again.

"If I didn't take that blow, then I wouldn't have met you after all these years and be here with you, Shadow! You never noticed but I care so much about you!" I yelled out which stopped him dead in his tracks and echoed through the darkness.

Sharply turning towards me, he suddenly appeared in front of me. My breath was caught in my throat and heart beat uncontrollably; I was happy that he couldn't hear it as I did in my ears. His hand traced the line of my jawline to my chin and I could feel his warm breath grow closer to my lips. Half lidded eyes and agape lips, I felt the blurriness come back as I could smell his intoxicating scent that sent my head in a whirl.

"How could you have feelings for a monster?" Shadow teased as he tilted my chin up.

"You're not a monster. You're nothing like Black Doom." I whispered.

_I'll still be here in the morning_  
_Take a breath and listen_  
_Open up, stop wishin'_  
_All that you've been missin'_  
_Standing in front of you_

Realizing what I was about to do, I snapped out of the wonderful moment and turned my face away from Shadow as I blushed in embarrassed but what I had said before was screaming in the back of my head.

_ "You never noticed but I care so much about you!"_

The back of his fingers softly stroked against my cheek, "I'm sorry, Rose." Shadow apologized.

He shouldn't be sorry because I was lying to myself about my feelings towards him. I shared the same feelings with him as he did with me, so why was acting like such a coward? Looking back at him, I slowly raised my hand and caressed his warm muzzle.

"Kiss me." I smiled.

Giving a smile, he slowly brushed his lips against mine and finally closed the gap between with sweet kisses. He was slow and gentle but it was passionate enough to send fireworks bursting in my stomach and make my head spin. Never had I tasted such a flavour which I couldn't not describe that set my lips on fire. Running my hands into his quills, I begged for more. Letting out a soft moan, a wilder sensation warmed up in me and the passion grew to a new height as I pulled him to the ground with me.

_Everything you're fearin'_  
_All the walls you're buildin'_  
_Take a chance and reason_  
_Standing in front of you_

I was drunk from his taste, the sparks in my stomach and his soft caresses; sliding his hand under my head and the other under my waist, he deepened the kiss and pulled me onto of him. Slowly the kisses died down, we parted with heavy breathing; staring into his eyes, I could see a small flicker of his flame filled his eyes with passion. Rolling off him, he began to leave little butterfly kisses from my jawline down my neck which made me let out a small giggle.

"Everything that I've been looking for has been standing in front of me this whole time, but I was too blind to see it." Shadow said softly as he stroked his finger along my cheek.

_And they won't break us_  
_And they can't get through_  
_'Cause I'm gonna be here_  
_Standing in front of you_

Lying on our sides, his head rested on top of mine and his arms were gently wrapped around my body. As he slowly stroking my hair, I could feel the gentle soul from his fingertips and see what we could become. I was sure that he hoped that I would be by his side as I hoped we would be; I was his to love and protect and today was no mistake.

_Take a breath and listen_  
_Open up, stop wishin'_  
_All that you've been missin'_  
_Standing in front of you_

**_5 years later_**

The light breeze of the early morning tingled across my skin as it blew past the light drapes. My eyes slowly fluttered open to be greeted by the bright light peeking through the trees in the windows as its sunlight shattered across the bedroom walls. I watched as the rays and shadows danced along the walls filling the room with a sensation of peace. Slowly turning my body to face the other side, a smile grew across my face as my heart began to skip beats; my love slept soundly. Shadow breathed slowly in slumber; slowly as my back of my fingers slowly caressed against his cheek.

Suddenly his hand gently caught mine and his eyes slowly opened to reveal his ruby eyes which glistened to different shades of red from the sunlight. They stared into mine as a small smile grew upon his face making me melt inside. I had never felt so lucky to have someone like Shadow in my life for all these years; may it be fate or destiny, we met in the oddest way possible years ago.

_Everything you're fearin'_  
_All the walls you're buildin'_  
_Take a chance you're reason_  
_Standing in front of you_

Moving a stray quill away from my face, he gazed lovingly in my eyes as the sunlight moved to us leaving a warm sensation on our skin. Pressing his soft lips against my forehead, I let out a giggle. While in his embrace, I remembered promising to stay with him by his side and the wonderful times together after that special night. He was some other kind of sweet talker, making the blood rush to my cheeks and teasing me with butterfly kisses. The years together made us inseparable and being his love drove away any sadness or emptiness in my life; his sweet taste making me forget anyway burdens and let my shoulders feel free. The sunlight grew brighter in the room, eliminating all the shadows the corners and making the silver wedding ring on my finger twinkle under the sun rays.

* * *

Hope you guys got a different vibe with the new song~ :D


End file.
